


Electricity (disambiguation)

by drneroisgod



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Enemies and Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Second Person, Timeline: Overlord Protocol, Unrequited Lust, source material: Wikipedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drneroisgod/pseuds/drneroisgod
Summary: Set during the flashbacks of Overlord Protocol, Wu Zhang finds himself preoccupied with Dr. Nero—but he never quite gets exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Wu Zhang | Cypher/ Maximilian Nero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Electricity (disambiguation)

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by vela in "shallow work is the work that we do" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182788) to write this. I cannot contribute much to the Nerostasia conversation but I can start some new drama here!
> 
> Instead of being a songfic I stole the lines about electricity directly from the Wikipedia page about electricity (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electricity). I'm sorry Wikipedia ily 
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS: masturbation (referenced), sex (referenced), abusive/imbalanced relationship (implied?)

Sex. An inelegant term for an inelegant act. It’s brutal. It’s blunt. But you want it and you are not afraid of wanting things. His visits are rare and that gives you a lot of time to think. About you, about him. About you and him, together. Sex. Yours, in your hand. His, absent. This fascination with him is silly. It cannot be papered over with such a fragile word as “desire.” As a matter of fact you hate him. He arrives in your facilities and demands impossible timelines for a machine that would be a theory without your work. He sneers at you when he should be the one begging. If you want him, you want his bruises, his rasping throat, his ragged fingernails. You want him pleading on the floor and you, you want to withhold your mercy.

His visits are rare. During his last inspection, you handed him a folder containing the reports on your progress. Your fingers touched. He looked away quickly. Still, you felt the current. 

**Electricity is the set of physical phenomena associated with the presence and motion of matter that has a property of electric charge.**

You hook your finger beneath his cravat and jerk him towards you. Your teeth tingle painfully at the impact of your faces. He laughs, though it must have hurt him, too. You think you are willing to bleed for this because you have wanted this, are wanting this. 

“Come with me,” you whisper. 

You left the heat off all day. When you pull him into your bedroom, it is cold enough that you can see your breaths.

“Perfect temperature for champagne,” he pants. You smile. He may be dangerous. He may be cruel. All the same, he is dependent on creature comforts in a way that makes you feel strong. 

You push him on the bed. His eyes are sharp and steady and filled with an unanticipated certainty. You wonder, suddenly, if you have the situation under control, after all. You accept it. Fear makes a good companion for the sex—it makes his touch as sharp and unanticipated as the ice cold air. 

**Electricity is related to magnetism, both being part of the phenomenon of electromagnetism, as described by Maxwell's equations.**

He hates it when you call him Max, and so you always do. He moves, you move, and he moves again.

“Max,” you tell him, tongue pinched between your teeth. “Overlord will be ready.”

He does not believe you. You are evenly matched: you have not built him the machine he wants, and he has not left you satisfied. You are the type of man who breaths cold air and pours champagne down the toilet. You do not balk at staying up late with your code. Alone in the night, distant during the day. In the morning, as he surveys you with that sneer, you are caught up in the memory of his taste, his ferocity, his sex. 

Never once do you find him waiting up for you in your bed. He leaves without saying goodbye. You get back to work. You wanted sex and you had it. You try not to think about the things you are still wanting. 

**Various common phenomena are related to electricity, including lightning, static electricity, electric heating, electric discharges and many others.**

“I can give you another evening, but after that, it’s over.”

Your fingertips spark with anger. You think it is anger, at least. 

“It’s too soon,” you tell him.

“For what?” His look is cold and unforgiving. It is upsetting that this is his initiative. His decision. “We’re as ready as we’ll ever be.”

But you are not ready. Sex. You wanted sex. You still want the sex. You have never asked him for more. You never will. And yet, somehow, you always assumed that you would never have to. You want him, you want his energy, you want his heat, you want his magnetism. You always thought, in the end, you would be the one to break his heart with a smile split across your face. And yet you are the one begging. 

“There is still more we could do.”

“And how long would that take?” He looks tired. “Months of this? Years? We could put this off forever, but at some point you have to let go. This isn’t working for either of us.”

“Max,” you say. “We can never go back.”

He looks at you with some disbelief. “That’s the general idea, yes.”

You fuck him one last time—one last exercise in wanting. It is a mistake. He dresses quickly and leaves. For the first time you can recall, you are bothered by the cold room. 

**The presence of an electric charge, which can be either positive or negative, produces an electric field.**

Overlord is a disaster, of course. He dies. He deserved it. You live. When you find yourself far away from that mountain, the sharp pain in your chest reminds you that you have been lying to yourself. 

You suspect he knew that. 


End file.
